


Who Do You Love?

by TheyAllLivedHappily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Confession, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Teensy Bit of Angst, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAllLivedHappily/pseuds/TheyAllLivedHappily
Summary: An Akuma attack leads to an embarrassing revelation for Alya- only Marinette doesn't think there's anything to be embarrassed about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alya knows Marinette is Ladybug already in this

                “ _Alya_ ,” Ladybug called out to her best friend who was sheepishly smiling from where she had been spotted hiding out behind a bench. “You promised you’d stop doing this. Get somewhere safe.”

                “Come on Mari!” she whined, shutting off her camera. She stood up straight, an exaggerated pout as Ladybug met it with a stern glare. “I can’t let the Ladyblog die!”

                “And I can’t let _you_ die,” she shot back.

                Alya groaned, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “You’re no fun.”

                Ladybug giggled lightly, already preparing to take off again. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll get a personal interview with Paris’ Heroes.”

                “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

                Just as she was readying herself to leave a crash echoed through the street. A man in a flashy green suit stood across from the pair, a giddy grin split on his face.

                Without a second though Ladybug was in front of Alya, yo yo retrieved and ready to fight.

                She wasn’t entirely sure what this villain’s motive was, or even what he was able to do. Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen and the few civilians that had been on the street were quick to make a run for it at the strange man’s appearance.

                “Ladybug!” he exclaimed, his voice carrying clearly as though he was speaking into a microphone. “Give me your Miraculous and I will spare you the embarrassment!”

                Her yo yo launched forward but he easily avoided its blow.

                “Alya, get out of here,” she ordered over her shoulder.

                “A friend of yours?” The man chuckled darkly, crouching before launching himself into the air, landing just behind her. She spun on her heel, seeing the man face to face with Alya.

                “Back off!” Her yo yo caught him by the ankle, pulling his foot out from under him. He continued cackling even as his head slammed into the ground. He lifted his hand and shot two glowing orbs at Ladybug. She dodged each one, forced to step backward to avoid the blow.

                Alya made a run for it, knowing Ladybugs job would be easier if she wasn’t worrying about her best friend the entire time. The Villain didn’t seem to like that much.  He launched three more orbs, knocking her off balance in the process. He took the chance to leap over to Alya, catching her by the shoulders with a sinister smile.

                “What are you hiding, hm?” His hand lifted, an orb appearing there and he pressed it to Alya’s head. It shattered the moment it made contact with her skin, the shards liquefying before dancing into the air before her.  

The man stepped back, content to let the scene play out.

Ladybug didn’t bother waiting to see what the effects were, throwing herself at the villain who jumped out of the way with ease.

It turned into a game of cat and mouse, ladybug chasing as the villain stayed just out of her reach, cackling all the way. The occasional orb was sent back at her, none managing to meet their target.

Her steps faltered when she heard a sharp gasp from Alya. Without thinking she turned to see what was wrong and found Alya staring wide eyed at the remains of the orb that had begun forming a scene.

The orb had turned into a vision, an image of what looked like Alya and Marinette. They were speaking, though no sound was emitting from the vision. The vision Marinette took vision Alya’s face between her hands and pushed herself up on her tip toes to press their lips together.

Ladybug didn’t have a chance to react, an orb zipping past her ear.

“Your turn Ladybug,” the Villain sang, throwing orb after orb, “What could you possibly be hiding?”

“You’ll never find out.”

Her yo yo wrapped his legs together, dropping him to the ground once more. She dragged him toward her, stepping on his wrist preventing him from releasing anymore orbs. On his right hand, which seemed to be the only hand the orbs were appearing from, a glowing ring sat on his finger. She reached for it, ignoring him as he lashed out beneath her, and threw it to the ground, removing her foot from his hand only to smash the ring.

Minutes later the world was back to normal, the Akumatised man free from Hawkmoth’s control. Alya was nowhere to be found.

Ladybug vanished at the first sight of reporters, already on her way to her friend’s house.

When she knocked on Alya’s window she hadn’t expected a response. She nearly jumped back in surprise when the window was pulled open mere seconds later.

Alya didn’t say anything, just pulled open the window and walked away, dropping face first onto her mattress.

“Alya,” she said gently, unsure how to broach the subject. They both knew it was coming, she could see Alya tense at her voice but she forced herself to speak anyway. “Are you alright?”

Alya was uncharacteristically quiet, only nodding in response as she refused to pull her face out of her pillow.

Marinette detransformed, taking a step forward to approach the bed before hesitating.

“Listen, I-“ she broke off, trying to put her words together and form a coherent sentence but Alya beat her to it.

“It’s alright Marinette. You don’t have to say anything.” She sighed, finally sitting up but still refusing to make eye contact. “He was trying to embarrass me and he succeeded. Can we just pretend this never happened?”

Marinette took a deep breath, gathering every ounce of courage she had left and shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

Alya peeked up at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What-?”

“What I saw back there- If that’s what you want, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about it.” Alya didn’t answer but Marinette didn’t need her to. She finished, voice barely audible, “That’s what I want to.”

Alya still wasn’t saying anything, but she had stood up now, staring at Marinette with wide and unsure eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, neither sure what to do or what to say. Too afraid to make a move, but neither wanting to back away.

Finally Alya did something. She laughed. A quiet and bubbly laugh as tears broke through and ran down her cheeks.

That was all it took to break Marinette out of her fear. She strode forward, meeting Alya half way as they fell into each other’s arms; laughing and clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Marinette only pulled away to wipe the tears from Alya’s cheeks before burying her head in her shoulder once more.

After she managed to calm slightly, Alya pulled back, keeping her arms locked around Marinette’s waist and pressed their foreheads together. She stared down at Marinette with so much adoration and love that Marinette could feel her heart clench in her chest. She jumped onto her toes to press a kiss to Alya’s cheek, feeling her own cheeks blaze up.

“What does this mean for us?” Alya asked the question that had been burning in the both of their minds.

“Whatever you want it to mean.”

Alya giggled again, radiating with more joy than Marinette had ever seen on her. Marinette felt just as happy.

Her heart, already exceeding an ordinary pace, nearly jumped from her chest as Alya leaned down to press their lips together. Her arms tightened around Marinette’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together and Marinette was happy to comply. Her own hand found Alya’s face, cupping her cheek as the other pushed back her curls from her face.

                They only pulled apart when they absolutely had to, allowing themselves to breathe before Alya began covering Marinette’s face in kisses. Marinette giggled, struggled to escape the taller girl’s arms as her lips tickled her skin.

                “Hey Mari?” Alya muttered, placing a kiss to her nose.

                “Yeah?”

                “I love you.”

                Marinette stopped struggling then, instead placing her hands on either side of Alya’s face and dragging her in for another kiss.

                “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any errors I wrote this really quickly.  
> I might be writing some more Alyanette or something for Femslash February because it's the best time of the year :)


End file.
